


Alola buddy

by MegaSocky



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also this is more platonic :p, Other, Player is genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your new best friend in Alola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alola buddy

**Author's Note:**

> The game isn't ever out yet but w/e man. I might put out multiple chapters depending on certain circumstances. Enjoy :p
> 
> Sorry if the story's not as great. It's hard when you have no idea what the plot and all that stuff is like.

“So, that should be everything! Thank you for your service!” Mom tells the group of Machoke. You’re eyes followed the enormous Pokemons as they saluted and walked out of your home. “Hm, look at all these boxes. Sweetie, can you unpack a couple of these for me while I go buy some groceries for tonight?” You sighed and began doing the task. “Sure. As long as you get me something from the store too.”  
“Alright, don’t break anything and say hi to the neighbors if they come to visit!” You waved goodbye before emerging yourself into the world of unboxing goodies. Fortunately, Meowth decided to help you cut open boxes and place small items to where they belong.

You lie on your couch as you’ve finished moving most of the smaller furniture. Meowth crawled up next to your side. “Hey there. Whatcha’ looking for?” The feline tugged you arm towards the door. “You want to go outside?” It nods. It probably sensed a rodent nearby. You sighed and wobbled towards the door. “Here ya go, little buddy.” Meowth jumped up skittered away quickly once you pushed the door open. “W-wait! Don’t go too far or Mom will kill me!” You began chasing after it. You bumped into a couple teens having a Pokemon battle, and almost stepped on a Caterpie wobbling below the tall grass. You finally got close enough and you reached out your arms, catching the Meowth into your arms, then you stumble into a boy carrying a box of confectioneries. “Oops- I’m sorry! Are you okay?” The boy brushes himself off and gives you a bright smile. “Ah, I’m fine! Not my malasadas, though…” You looked on the ground. “Oh jeez, I’m really sorry.”  
“Oh, nah! It’s fine. I’ve eaten too much anyways hehe.. Hey! Is that your Pokemon?” He points at the Meowth in your arms. “Oh, nah! This is my mom’s Meowth. It’s a big rascal that tends to run everywhere.” You softly pressed your palms against it’s head, receiving a small growl from it. The boy chuckles. “Hey, are you from around here? I’ve never seen you before.” You shook your head. “Nope, I just moved here with my mom. In fact, this is my first time looking around the neighborhood.” The boy smiled. “Well, my name is Hau! If ya ever need any help around here, you can always come to me. Say, what’s your name?” You told him you name. “Heh, that’s an interesting name. Nice to meet you!” You both shook hands. Suddenly, you remembered you still had to get some of your things unpacked back at your home. "Ah! Sorry, Hau, but I gotta go. I forgot I had something important to do." You waved goodbye as you dashed off home.

The sky was colored baby blue with a tinge of orange near the horizon. Your mother came home with the groceries, helped you get most of the furniture moved, and made dinner while you fanned your self out. “It’s so HOT in Alola… I wouldn’t mind if a Vanilluxe horde took over the house.” You sprawled out on the floor and whined about the heat. “Now, if it’s THAT hot, why don’t you go outside for a moment and go get some breeze.” You grumbled.  
You stepped out of your house, looking up at the sky. It looked like an huge orange covering the earth's atmosphere, and a breeze from the ocean came blowing through the entire island cooling you down a bit. You've decided to go near the edge of a cliff facing towards the sunset. When you look behind one of the trees to check if anything's occupying the spot, you find the boy from before, Hau! He seems to notice you standing beside him and smiles. "Ho! Howzit going friend?" Hau waves over to you. "Nothin' much. What are you doing in a place like this by yourself?"  
"Same with you. What are YOU doing over here?" He giggles. "Hm well, I was going to watch the sun set here, but it looks like you were quicker than me." Hau pats a spot next to him. "Well, you can join me if ya want!" You grinned and accepted his offer. You just stared off into the amber colored sky as the sun slowly sets as you feel your eyes starting to get heavier as each second passes. Suddenly, you feel weight on your left shoulder. "Oh.. uh.." You found Hau sleeping on you. You didn't mind as much, but something felt weird. You felt something weird in your chest as if your chest was going to implode, or you were probably just hungry. You let yourself lean against him, your eyes slowly closing. You then fell asleep with your new friend. Then, you woke up. You could hear the waves crash against the rock and the sound of the beetles humming nearby. Everything looked like silver from the moon's reflection. "Hey, Hau. Wake up!" You pushed you friend awake. "H- yea?" You both looked around realizing how long you've must have slept outside. "I think we should get back home. My mom is probably worried about me." Hau frowned. "Whaat. Already? I was hoping we could have hung out more." You smiled. Man, this guy was really cute. "Hey, maybe we can stay out a little longer, I guess." Hau jumped up in joy. "Sweet! Here, let me take you to a place I know around here." He grabs your hand and you both run somewhere. Eventually, you ended up in a field. Hau tapped your shoulders. "Hey, look up!" Your eyes widened. You could see stars shining brightly while a couple of Cutieflies buzzed around reflecting the moonlight. "It's.. amazing. You can't see constellations like these back where I used to live." "Hm.. well at least you get to see them here now." You chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for.. guiding me around today, Hau." Hau's eyes brighten up. "Mhm. I'm glad I've met you today." He grins at you, and you smile back at him. "Well, thanks for taking me back home too." You looked away from him trying to hide your expression. "Heh no problem.." You both stood awkwardly in silence. "Hau? Can I tell you something?" "Yeah?" "... I.. I think you're the best friend I've ever had." "Yeah, me too."


End file.
